Corazón Mío
by Scully Malfoy
Summary: El amor tan hermoso y escurridizo, tan dulce y tan cruel al mismo tiempo, capaz de hacer que las personas hagan cosas imposibles y también terribles... Una historia sobre la búsqueda desesperada de ese amor, tan esquivo, hermoso y arrasador.


**Advertencia:** Este fic pertenece al genero "Yandere" es un término Japonéspara referirse a una personalidad que es dulce por fuera pero adentro, por razones amorosas, es hostil, psicópata, agresiva, y, en algunos casos, hasta puede llegar a asesinar personas con el fin de que no se interpongan en su vida amorosa. Bueno este es el caso, asi que si no te gusta, NO LO LEAS! Me había quedado con ganas de publicar algo de este estilo, después de leer el proyecto psicosevmione me quede picada, así que… bueno esto es lo que salió. Me costó mucho, tuve un montón de problemas en medio, de hecho lo tuve que reescribir, una vez completo y la otra la mitad más o menos, porque la primera lo perdí por un apagón y la segunda por confusión de pendrive… En fin, espero les guste. Un beso grande y a leer!

Corazón Mío

La tarde ya caía sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts, el pálido sol invernal moría en el horizonte con angustiante lentitud sobre las opacas colinas y sus débiles rayos ya no transmitían ningún calor por las ventanas del aula de pociones, que se sentía más fría de lo usual en aquella época del año. La mayoría de los alumnos allí dispuestos, se arropaban aún más en sus túnicas y se frotaban las entumecidas manos en busca de reconfortarle calidez. La voz monótona del profesor Snape se deslizaba en un susurro por toda la habitación, recitando los diferentes efectos de una poción crece huesos mal realizada. Era la última clase del día y los alumnos de séptimo de Gryffindor y Slytherin se sentían ansiosos por marcharse.

Todos menos uno.

Hermione Granger sentada en primera fila, anotaba con gran entusiasmo, todo lo que su profesor decía. No se perdería ni una sola palabra.

Nunca lo había hecho.

La campana sonó, interrumpiendo la dinámica de la clase y seguido de ella suspiros de alivio, las juveniles voces y estridentes sonidos de los bancos correrse llenaron la habitación.

– Antes que corran a esconderse en sus salas comunes como alimañas, pasen por mi escritorio por la nota de los exámenes de la semana pasada.- Anunció el profesor taladrando a sus estudiantes con la mirada antes de girarse con grácil facilidad hasta su escritorio seguido de su negra túnica besando el suelo que dejaba atrás.

Uno a unos los alumnos marcharon temblorosos hacia él y al llegar su turno, Hermione sonrió a su maestro quien le extendía un pergamino con una pulcra E en el margen derecho del mismo. Al tomarlo, sus dedos se rozaron y un sonrojo que nada tenía que envidiarle al cabello de su compañero Ron pintó su rostro. Por un segundo Hermione creyó ver las comisuras de sus labios alzarse ligeramente, en un intento de devolverle el gesto. Segundos después salió del aula entre un mar de llantos y jadeos angustiosos.

Como siempre había sacado la mejor nota de la clase.

Esa noche y a pesar de que la gran mayoría había reprobado el primer examen del año, toda la sala común de Gryffindor estaba exultante, la decoración roja y dorada adornaba cada rincón de la torre, la música ensordecía y el wiski de fuego desaparecía de las copas como por arte de magia. Gryffindor había ganado un partido de Quiddich contra Ravenclow y a pesar de que no se tratara de una gran hazaña, presentaba una excusa suficiente para dar rienda suelta a los festejos sin control.

Ronald Weasley destacado portero del equipo, se acercó al aburrido rincón en el cual observaba todo el movimiento del salón su querida amiga Hermione. Se sentía más valiente y por alguna razón también más apuesto con un par de medidas de wiski en su sistema. Al llegar se sentó a su lado junto a una enorme sonrisa que dejaba entrever toda la clase de bocadillos que había probado aquella noche. Hermione arrugó la nariz con desagrado y sin decirle una palabra se marchó a su habitación haciendo caso omiso a las preguntas de Ron. Azotando la puerta de su habitación bufó furiosa.

Odiaba cuando se comportaban así, a todos ellos.

En más de una ocasión intentó comprender su accionar tan salvaje y deplorable; se comportaban como animales, torpes, infradotados; pero nunca pudo, por más que lo estudiara una y otra vez, no comprendía cual era el atractivo en aquellas acciones tan bajas y banales. Ya demasiado era tener que soportarlos todos los días, escuchar sus estúpidas charlas, soportar esas caras de idiotas…

" _Desaste de ellos…"_

No. Ya le faltaba poco para salir del colegio, tenía que aguantar un poco más y no volvería a verlos en su vida. Además tenía que seguir al lado de Harry para poder tenerlo cerca a… él.

" _Y seguir al lado de Harry significa…"_ Tener que disculparse con Ron mañana por la mañana. Su amistad con Ron pendía de un hilo, siempre había sido así. Era insoportable, y extremadamente desagradable, sobre todo cuando intentaba coquetear con ella, aun así era indispensable para mantener una buena relación con Harry. Ella necesitaba que fuera así. Porque aunque no entendía la razón, el profesor Snape siempre estaba cerca de Harry.

" _Así que…"_ Mañana me disculparé con Ron.

Se cambió su uniforme por un pijama, se acostó en la cama y tras la seguridad que las cortinas del dosel le proporcionaron, extrajo mediante un hechizo de su mesita de luz, una foto con la que solía dormir todas las noches. Se la había quitado a un niño el año anterior llamado Colín, en la foto se encontraba retratado el hombre que le había robado el aliento desde el primer día en que lo vio, el hombre con el que soñaba que algún día le entregaría su corazón.

Severus Snape.

Le regaló una suave sonrisa, como la que le dio esa tarde, imaginando que él hacía lo mismo, lo besó y acarició con infinita dulzura, pero a pesar de ello, el semblante del Snape retratado siguió frio he inmutable. Su corazón latió con fuerza al imaginarlo frente a ella intercambiando los mismos gestos de amor.

¿Cuántas horas de fría ausencia debía soportar para volver a verlo? Su corazón se estremeció ante el pensamiento y sujetando con fuerza la fotografía en su pecho trato de evocar el calor masculino que solo su imaginación podía proporcionarle y de esa forma se durmió con el nombre de Severus besando su boca.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGS

La mañana se presentó fría y lúgubre, la nieve de la noche había cubierto con una brillante alfombra blanca los terrenos, haciendo un bello contraste con la roca húmeda y gris del castillo. Los alumnos ya marchaban a paso de plomo a las primeras clases que se dictarían en el día, mientras Hermione corría como bólido hacia las mazmorras hacia la clase de pociones la primera del día, con las palabras resonando en su cabeza una y otra vez, palabras que minutos antes el director había dirigido a todos los estudiantes:

"Hoy mis queridos alumnos tengo un anuncio muy importante que darles, debido a las nuevas políticas implementadas por el ministerio este año, los profesores deberán elegir un estudiante y tomarlo como pupilo para ayudarle a concretar las nuevas tareas designadas, pero solo los alumnos con mejores promedios de séptimo y sexto podrán ser elegidos, aquellos que sean escogidos gozaran de…"-

" _Los mejores promedios"…_ El corazón de Hermione latía desbocado, la sangre se le agolpaba en los oídos, corría tan rápido que sus piernas le dolían, miraba sin ver, todo a su alrededor eran manchas de colores, nada lograba tener forma a su paso, en más de una ocasión choco con otros alumnos, pero no le importó, siguió corriendo, jadeando de la emoción.

Ella tenía el mejor promedio.

Él la elegiría a ella, él tenía que hacerlo.

Ella siempre le había demostrado ser la más competente en la materia desde el primer día que pisó al aula de pociones.

Todos los demás eran mediocres.

Ella era la única que podía estar a la altura. Además, él la elegiría a ella porque no soportaba a nadie más.

Sin duda seria a ella quien escoja el profesor Snape, porque a pesar de ser Gryffindor, él la escuchaba cada vez que hablaba y siempre le colocaba "Extraordinarios" en los exámenes y pociones que realizaba.

Él la elegiría porque era la mejor, él la elegiría por que la quería… de lo contrario ¿Por qué le sonreía cada vez que estaban cerca? Un jadeo escapo de sus labios.

Si, él la elegiría y por fin podrían estar juntos, ella se lo pediría, le pediría que le entregue su corazón.

Sin embargo, tuvo que esperar hasta el final de la clase para que Snape comenzara a hablar del tema. – Como saben el director quiere que cada profesor tome un estudiante como pupilo para ayudar en el patético plan del Ministerio… todos los profesores están más que contentos con esta "ayuda", todos, menos yo. Porque para mí todos ustedes no significan más que dolores de cabeza, puñados de alcornoques sin una pizca de sensatez… pocos de ustedes pueden manejar correctamente la cuchara del caldero ¿y yo tengo que escoger a uno como ayudante?- Gesticulo exageradamente, para dejar en evidencia la locura que le parecía la petición. - Sin embargo, me veo en la obligación de hacerlo…- Dijo con una mueca de desagrado más marcada de lo habitual mientras barría cada rincón del aula con los ojos. Las manos de Hermione bañadas en sudor temblaban presas de la ansiedad, su boca estaba seca y tenía que recordarse respirar, los ambarinos ojos dilatados clavados en la esbelta figura negra no perdían de vista ninguno de sus movimientos. – Así que elegiré a alguien que tiene un aceptable conocimiento de la materia y que no matara a nadie por error… Ginny Weasley.-

Dos palabras, fueron dos palabras que bastaron para que todo alrededor de Hermione se hiciera pedazos y el ruido comenzara a zumbar en el interior de su cabeza tan fuerte que la ensordecía, todo empezó a dar vueltas y pronto se volvió oscuro.

Ginny

Ginny

Ginny

Ginny

Ginny

Él había escogido a Ginny.

Su respiración se volvió lenta y acompasada, sus ojos perdieron el brillo y se extraviaron por algún rincón de la habitación y una risa horrenda y burlona retumbo en su cabeza tan fuerte que tuvo que taparse los oídos, arrastrándola, llevándola lejos a recuerdos de una infancia gris que empañaron su mirada de dolor y angustia:

Una Hermione de tan solo ocho años de castaños cabellos revueltos, entraba al salón de ciencias limpiándose las lágrimas con el puño de su sweater. Otra vez se habían burlado de ella, esta vez de su cabello. Se sentó como siempre en primera fila y como siempre sola. Nadie quería tener cerca a la "horrenda sabelotodo de cabello enmarañado", pero para su sorpresa, esa mañana fue distinta; la maestra presentó un nuevo compañero que por ingenuidad o desinterés se sentó al lado suyo. El corazón de Hermione latió desbocado de la emoción, le sonrió sin darse cuenta y él, él le sonrió también.

Alex. Se llamaba Alex y pronto se dio cuenta que a él le gustaba estar con ella, admiraba su inteligencia y sapiencia, ¿sino por qué otro motivo siempre le pedía la tarea? Siempre se sentaba al lado de ella y le susurraba en la oreja los números de las preguntas que necesitaba, eso le gustaba, su cálido aliento le hacía cosquillas que difícilmente podía disimular. Él le sonreía agradecido y siempre le guiñaba el ojo antes de los exámenes. Además él no se burlaba de su cabello y no parecía molestarle que fuera la mejor de la clase, él la quería, porque siempre la buscaba.

Si, estaba segura, él la quería.

Los días transcurrían y una rutina agradable se había formado para felicidad de Hermione quien ya comenzaba a soñar con una vida al lado de Alex, su boda, las vacaciones, el color del auto, los hijos, los atardeceres románticos; hasta que un día la maestra se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía y le ordenó a Alex que no volviera a sentarse con Hermione y en su lugar lo dispuso en un banco junto a Rachel, la niña más popular de la clase. Ese día fue el más triste para Hermione, porque desde ese entonces Alex comenzó a pedir la tarea a su nueva compañera de banco quien se la entregaba gustosa junto a una ensoñadora risita, y ya no hubo más sonrisas, ni cosquillas en la oreja, ni siquiera los pequeños guiños cómplices.

Él había dejado de admirarla, de quererla… y todo era culpa de Rachel.

¿Qué otra cosa podía ser?

Entonces en medio de una aburrida clase de literatura, un mes después, Hermione deslizo un papelito hacia las manos de Rachel invitándola a un parque cercano con una excusa conveniente que logro hacer que su compañera asistiera y esa misma tarde, Hermione se aseguró de que los labios de Rachel no volvieran a sonreír, la aguja de su abuela había ayudado mucho sin duda; y los peces de la laguna se alimentaron durante semanas con la tierna carne de sus dedos.

Rachel no podría volver a darle tareas a Alex.

Al día siguiente Hermione decidida a reclamar nuevamente su amor perdido, habló con Alex, asegurándole que ya nada se interpondría entre ellos pidió su corazón, pero él la miro incrédulo y se burló de su absurda petición, le dijo que solo había hecho lo que le convenía hacer para aprobar los exámenes y que le parecía la niña menos agraciada del colegio y que su cabello era horrendo.

La campana sonó anunciando el final de la clase de pociones, arrastrando a Hermione de vuelta a la realidad fría y dolorosa, tambaleándose se puso de pie y dando tumbos salió corriendo del aula haciendo caso omiso de las preocupadas llamadas de Harry.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGS

El cielo plomizo comenzaba a oscurecerse lentamente, mientras unos suaves copos de nieve danzaban al compás del viento hasta caer delicadamente sobre el suelo. Pero ni el frio ni la oscuridad que comenzaba a envolverla la inmutaron, de pie a orillas del lago negro, miraba el agua mecerse en la ondulante superficie espejada, llorando sin siquiera notarlo, sus lágrimas lastimaban sus mejillas, enfriándose a medida que descendían marcaban surcos de hiriente hielo. Se sentía vacía, incompleta, traicionada. El frio cortante se colaba por su uniforme hasta llegar a los huesos, pero no le importaba, nada le importaba. Porque él había elegido a Ginny.

Ginny.

Cada vez que recordaba a Snape pronunciar ese nombre sentía como si su corazón fuera apuñalado, pero al mismo tiempo una extraña sensación se apoderaba de su cuerpo pulgada por pulgada, estremeciéndola, haciendo vibrar sus entrañas, hirviendo su sangre. No era la primera vez que lo sentía. No. Lo recordaba muy bien, años atrás cuando Alex solía sentarse al lado de Rachel. Una extraña sensación que la incomodaba, pero a pesar de que intentaba sacársela de la cabeza no podía, era en lo único que era capaz de pensar, en esa sensación angustiante y molesta, y pronto se descubrió a si misma pensando en cosas que jamás creyó que podría llegar a hacer, impulsos violentos invadían su mente día y noche con ideas locas y retorcidas. Y aunque el tiempo pasaba no desaparecían de su mente, era prisionera de ellos y no encontraba escapatoria, se sentía arrastrada hacia esa sensación, que con el tiempo se transformó en un dolor tan intenso que era insoportable, hasta que una tarde en un parque cerca de su casa dejó volar esos pensamientos y poco a poco, a medida que daba las puntadas en los finos labios de Rachel sintió el alivio llegar, tan placentero, tan delicioso… recorriendo sus venas y extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, calmándola, igual que un sedante.

Pero ese alivio estaba lejos de ella ahora. En su cuerpo el odio corría por sus venas como fuego, quemándola, volviéndola loca de dolor, igual que antes.

¿Por qué?

" _¿Por qué eligió a Ginny y no a ti?"_ Preguntó la voz en su cabeza y las palabras invisibles se quedaron bailando en su mente como temibles espectros devorando los pensamientos y evocando mil imágenes de Ginny y su profesor juntos, y con cada uno de ellos Hermione podía sentir la ira crecer dentro suyo, segundo a segundo podía sentir el dolor apoderándose de ella, estremeciendo su carne, exprimiendo su mente.

Ellos estaban juntos, mantenían una relación clandestina. Era por eso, por eso la había escogido. Ellos estuvieron juntos todo el tiempo. Su respiración se aceleró al imaginarlos juntos en el lecho burlándose de ella y de su cabello. Un grito al igual que el rugido de un león dejo su garganta adolorida.

" _Eres patética, otra vez te hicieron lo mismo"._

\- ¡NO!- Grito al viento, golpeándose la cabeza una y otra vez. - ¡NO, CALLATE, CALLATE!- Un sonido parecido a un lamento de animal llamó su atención y al girarse vio un enorme bulto de pelo gris que la miraba confundido.

– Fang…- Al reconocer su nombre, el sabueso ladro entusiasmado y contento comenzó a agitar su cola. Otra risa estridente la ensordeció.

" _Hasta los perros se burlan de ti"._

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGS

La hora de la cena ya había acabado y los alumnos ya se marchaban a sus salas comunes cuando Hermione bajaba de su torre con ropa limpia en dirección de las mazmorras, en su camino por el vestíbulo ignoro a un grupo de alumnos curiosos que se arremolinaban alrededor de la subdirectora y Hagrid el guardabosques, quien lloraba a gritos que alguien había destrozado a su perro Fang y lo habían servido de comer a los Thestrals.

Al llegar a la vieja puerta de ébano del despacho del profesor Snape, Hermione estaba decidida, haría lo que fuera necesario para obtener una respuesta de su parte, pero cuando estuvo a punto de llamar, el picaporte empezó a girar, veloz Hermione se escabullo en uno de los solitarios pasillos cercanos, resguardada por la oscuridad esperó impaciente por descubrir al intruso que robaba los valiosos minutos de aquella mirada oscura que la enloquecía.

Unos pasos ligeros no tardaron en acercarse al lugar donde se escondía y pronto su curiosidad se disuelve para dar paso a una rabia insoportable al ver a Ginny Weasley caminar despreocupada y con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro. Pero solo cuando su compañera pasó por el lugar donde se escondía se dio cuenta.

Ginny tenía impregnado en su piel el perfume del profesor Snape.

El característico aroma a sándalo y canela de su profesor inundo sus fosas nasales de tal forma que la golpeo como una bofetada. _"Solo existe una forma de que el perfume de un hombre quede pegado a la piel de una mujer… ¿sabes cuál es?"_ La risa horrorosamente estridente volvió a ensordecerla. No podía escuchar nada más, todo daba vueltas en su cabeza. Fue odio lo que Hermione sintió, respiró y profesó, un odio proveniente de lo más profundo de sus entrañas se apodero de su cuerpo y mente al igual que un imperio. Y con la vista empañada de ira y lágrimas casi no notó cuando sus manos apresaron el cuello de Ginny, no al menos hasta que la risa se detuvo, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que sus manos ya no sujetaban a Ginny y que sus pies estaban bajo el peso de un bulto oscuro.

¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Cómo se atrevía a tomar lo que era suyo? Era ella quien siempre lo había admirado, quien siempre lo había amado y deseado, quien se había esforzado día y noche desde el primer día que puso un pie en el maldito castillo por ganarse su amor. Ni ella ni nadie se lo arrebatarían.

" _Ni ella ni nadie"_

Esta vez conseguiría lo que quería.

Se limpió el sudor de la frente y se esforzó por recuperar un ritmo normal de respiración, tenía una visita que hacer, se giró y al cabo de un par de pasos se detuvo en seco.

Algo andaba mal.

Hermione inhaló profundo y lo notó; el perfume de Severus seguía en la piel de Ginny.

No podía soportarlo.

En cuestión de segundos la misma ira que la había poseído regresó.

Entonces habría que hacer algo al respecto.

Ya era entrada la madrugada cuando Hermione llamó a la puerta del despacho de Snape. Un "adelante" con notas de fastidio le dio permiso a entrar, al abrir la puerta se encontró con su profesor con el ceño fruncido y enfundado en sus típica túnica negra sentado tras de su escritorio regado de pergaminos, con el hogar encendido a su espalda; al verla, el semblante de su maestro cambió a uno genuinamente sorprendido.

\- ¿Granger? ¿Qué hace aquí a estas horas?- Preguntó en una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa. Hermione avanzo decidida, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

– Quiero saber… necesito saber por qué.- Exigió agitada apoyándose contra la puerta para no derrumbarse.

\- ¿Qué es lo que necesita saber?-

\- Porque eligió a Ginny y no a mi.- Contestó en un susurro. El maestro colocó la pluma en el tintero dejando un ensayo de tercer año a medio corregir y se reclino en su silla juntando las manos bajo su mentón, volcando toda su atención en la joven que tenía delante.

\- ¿Por qué quiere saber?-

Lagrimas rebeldes inundaron los ambarinos ojos de la muchacha quien bajo la cabeza para evitar que él las viera. – Porque yo siempre me esforcé mucho en sus clases, porque siempre aprobé todos sus exámenes, aprendí hasta el último detalle de los manuales de instrucciones y todas mis pociones fueron perfectas, es por eso por lo que creo que merezco ese puesto más que nadie, pero usted eligió a Ginny.- Finalizo mirándolo con los ojos empañados en lágrimas y haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que su voz no se quebrara.

El hombre asintió despacio evaluando sus palabras. – Es cierto señorita Granger.- Concordó poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella. – Y créame que considere seriamente en elegirla a usted, pero después recordé que usted es prefecta, y ese puesto conlleva una gran responsabilidad como para sumarle más aún. Asumir ambas responsabilidades no lo creí conveniente para usted.- Dijo colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

– Pero… yo pensé que me quería…- Contestó en un lastimero susurro, al borde del llanto.

\- Y la quiero Granger, usted es… una excelente alumna.- Dijo acercándose más, levantando su barbilla suavemente para que lo mirara a los ojos.

– No, no es cierto, ¡usted quiere a Ginny por eso la eligió!- Exclamó retirando de un movimiento brusco la mano de él. Snape sorprendido por el gesto violento y el rostro lleno de lágrimas de la estudiante que ahora lo miraba con reproche dio unos pasos atrás.

\- ¿A Weasley? ¿Querer a Weasley? No, de hecho no tuve más elección que ella, pero le aseguro señorita Granger que la detesto tanto o más que a sus queridos amiguitos… por eso, después del almuerzo la mandé al callejón Diagon a visitar unas cuantas boticas para traerme unos ingredientes que les encargué a unos amigos míos, volverá recién en la mañana y para entonces espero que haya visto suficientes ingredientes como para revolverle el estómago y que me suplique dejar esta absurda tutoría.-

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron desmesurados al escuchar sus palabras.

¿Habría escuchado mal?

\- ¿Dijo que… volvería mañana? – Preguntó sintiendo como su boca y garganta se secaban repentinamente.

\- Si, ¿Por qué?- Preguntó extrañado su maestro.

Imposible, ella había visto salir a Ginny del despacho de su profesor unas horas antes, estaba segura, ella… ella la había matado, y después…

¡Oh Merlín!

¿Entonces de quien era la piel que colgaba en el campanario? Un risilla picara se burló de ella.

\- ¿Granger, se encuentra bien?- Escuchó decir a Snape como si estuviera a kilómetros de distancia. Hermione parpadeo varias veces y se enfocó en el presente, discretamente miro sus manos y allí estaba la evidencia tangible de lo que había hecho, sus uñas estaban oscuras, llenas de sangre seca.

\- ¿Hermione?- El sonido de su nombre la sacudió como una descarga eléctrica, al levantar la cabeza se encontró con el rostro de su profesor a unos pocos palmos de distancia. – No quiero que te sientas mal, de hecho si tu estas dispuesta, y aun que Weasley no renuncie mañana por la mañana, te nombrare a ti como mi pupila.- Dijo acariciando su lozana mejilla apenas con las yemas de sus dedos. Y como si las palabras se tratasen de un sedante el alivio se inyecto en su sistema. Ya no importaba de a quién demonios había matado, ¡él la había escogido a ella!

– Solo si tu estas dispuesta…- Repitió en un sensual susurro acercándose a sus labios.

¡Sí! ¡Claro que estaba dispuesta! Lentamente su profesor rompió la escaza distancia entre sus bocas, sus labios rozaron los suyos de forma ligera, casi imperceptible, ella abrió la boca en espera de más y su profesor la complació ejerciendo más presión contra su boca. La sensación embriagó su mente y su cuerpo, provocándole placenteros hormigueos. Ella nunca había sido besada antes y el hecho de que su primer beso lo tenga con el hombre que amaba la hizo sentir en la gloria misma. Poco a poco Snape tornó el beso más voraz, más hambriento y exigente, la dulzura había durado muy poco.

Aun así Hermione estaba feliz, ¡él le correspondía!, pero ella necesitaba saber, tenía que saber.

Separándose lentamente, le sonrió junto a un bonito sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- ¿Harás lo que te pida Hermione?- Le preguntó su maestro acariciando suavemente su espalda y buscando sus labios nuevamente.

\- Si, por supuesto que si.- Él sonrió inclinándose nuevamente para besarla, sin embargo Hermione lo detuvo gentilmente con una mano.

\- Es que… necesito saber.-

\- ¿Qué es lo que necesitas saber?- Preguntó acercándola más a él.

\- Si me ama.-

Snape sonrió lascivo. – Claro que te amo, Hermione.- Respondió inclinándose sobre ella y comenzando a besar su cuello con los ojos cerrados, entregado a las sensaciones. Hermione sonrió tanto que sus mejillas le dolieron, ¡así que sus sospechas eran ciertas! ¡Él la amaba!, ¡no solo la había elegido como pupila! ¡Él de verdad la amaba!, Los ambarinos ojos se inundaron de lágrimas nuevamente, pero esta vez eran de genuina felicidad.

\- Entonteces…- Continuó. – ¿Me lo dará?- Preguntó jadeando de emoción.

\- Por supuesto Hermione.- Contestó sin parar de besar cada pulgada de piel que asomaba por su uniforme. - ¡Tómalo!, ¡vamos tómalo!, ¡tómalo!- Exigió con urgencia tiñendo su voz apretando su cuerpo con fuerza.

Eso era todo lo que Hermione necesitaba saber.

Fue rápido. Tal vez fue culpa de su ansiedad mal controlada o de la necesidad enfermiza que atravesaba su cuerpo. Un ágil movimiento del cuchillo, uno solo, pero su profesor no lo notó, no hasta sentirlo incrustado en su pecho. La sangre comenzó a brotar cálida y espesa de la profunda oscuridad de su túnica, se sentía tan bien sentir ese calor empapando sus manos… Su profesor la miro con los ojos muy abiertos a medida que caía de espaldas hacia el suelo, pero nada salió de sus labios más que finos hilos escarlatas brillando con la luz del hogar, Hermione acompaño su movimiento y se aseguró de que no se golpeara cuando por fin su cuerpo toco el suelo. Lo haría despacio, después de todo no había motivo alguno para apresurarse y había esperado tanto tiempo para ese momento, quería disfrutarlo… La fina aspa de metal fue abriéndose paso lentamente en busca de su tesoro y a medida que lo hacia los ojos de Snape se volvían fríos y opacos. Ella llegaría hasta él. Conseguiría su corazón.

Después de tantos años de espera… y fue el profesor Snape quien se lo había dado, quien le había obsequiado su amor. ¡Por fin tendría amor para ella!, su amor.

"Y para siempre". Pensó al tiempo que llevaba sus labios a la palpitante masa rojiza.

Así, nadie nunca podrá quitarle su amor.

Poco a poco se entregó a la suave calidez que emanaba, era exquisito…

¡Que dulce había resultado ser el amor!


End file.
